Unusual Imprint revised
by fmfg
Summary: Updated version of Unusual Imprint. Leah imprints on Felix during the meeting between the Volturi and the Cullens. How do they come together and what challenges will they face?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm revising this fic just a bit, more details and all that, so please review! This is an idea I got from reading another Leah/Felix fic. It starts at the end of Breaking Dawn while Aro is deciding the Cullens' fate. Please review!**

**Felix's point of view:**

My eyes scanned over the group across from us. I knew what Aro would decide. We had come to end them. The half-human, half-vampire was our reason for our visit and attack. At least that was our excuse while we tried to gain more numbers in the form of Edward, Alice, and said half-human and vampire. We also had to end the Cullen coven. Their size was becoming a concern to Aro and Caius. They were unnatural for our kind.

My eyes ran over the line of wolves that stood in a line to our left. They were interesting, to say the least.

My thoughts went to the idea of having them as lap dogs and the power they would give us. They could be loyal servants as well as an easily disposed tool if need be. I smirked at the thought as my eyes ran down the line, ending on the wolf at the end of it. I could tell immediately by the size that it was female. My eyes roamed her gray, wolf form wondering what she looked like in her human one.

Her eyes met mine, and I felt something change in me. I wanted to know her more on a personal level. What was _she _like? I shook my head. I wanted to see her in human form, sleep with her, and be done with it. Another part of me argued with myself that I wanted to know the girl. I wanted to know her likes, dislikes, and everything about her. I _had_ to know her.

My eyes snapped back to our leader as he gave his verdict. The Cullens and their witnesses would be allowed to live. Disappointment shot through me. I wanted a fight.

My eyes went back to hers, and relief replaced my disappointment. She'd live. Those around her hugged and kissed each other; her pack nudged each other and let yips of excitement out, some even chasing each other. She, however, didn't move as her chocolate eyes held mine. I had to leave. I had to make her mine. I had to have a relationship with her.

I frowned, not knowing how I would get to her without alerting myself to my masters. Could I get away from them without giving them my reason for leaving? My eyes shot to Eleazar, knowing he had left without a fight or questioning. I would too as long as my reasoning wasn't clear. I didn't want them coming after her because of me. I quickly thought about my options before deciding on a plan. I knew I would not be returning home to Italy tonight, though.

**Leah's point of view**:

We had won, and we would live, but I felt as though I had lost. I had thought I wanted to imprint, sort of. I wanted, need to forget about Sam, but I didn't want to be forced to love someone. I wanted to fall in love the normal way, to choose to spend my life with someone. Now that it had happened, a part of me rejoiced that I could now think of Sam and not feel an ounce of pain or regret. I could think of Emily without feeling the heartbreak at the thought of her being better than I was. Maybe now we could become close as sisters again.

I felt sick as I looked at my imprint, my vampire imprint that happened to be a part of the Volturi, the worst of the worst. His red eyes looked into mine, and my heart clenched at the thought of him being part of the Volturi. He'd hurt countless people, innocent people that should've died of old age. I doubted he'd care about me, and he would return to Italy, totally unaware of me, taking my heart and soul with him.

I then turned and ran toward the woods without any destination in mind. I felt grateful that I was the fastest runner of the group, even with our new additions. I could feel the surprise of my pack mates as they realized the reason of my sudden departure. I just hoped they wouldn't provoke the Volturi into a fight because of this. This freak imprint wasn't their fault, and they didn't need to start a fight over it when we just got out of their clutches.

I ran as fast as I could to the cliffs of First Beach, I knew they would find me here, but I didn't care. I loved coming here because it was the one place I could come to get a clear head. I phased and curled up under a tree not carrying who found me and saw me without clothes on. I started to cry. This moment should have been happy, but it wasn't. My world was still torn apart by the aftermath of meeting with the Volturi. I cried until I felt numb and my eyes were dry. I curled further into myself and just lied there for who knows how long until he showed up.

**Felix's point of view:**

I managed to get away. In our travel, it wasn't unexpected for one or a small group of us to go hunting. I claimed that I needed to hunt, glad when no one went with me. It must have been fate, not that I believed in that kind of thing. I ran through the woods, unsure of how to proceed. I knew I would have to get through the rest of the pack though, and I knew that they could kill me if they wanted. I had to find her. There was an ache in my chest from being apart from her even though we had yet to interact.

I made my way toward where I knew she would be. It was like there was this weird draw I had to her. In my mind, I imagined what she would look like, what she would say, what her personality would be like, and any other quirk that she may have. To my surprise, I didn't meet any of her pack or the Cullens. Using my pull to her, I ended up on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. I looked for her found her curled under a tree.

My eyes scanned her body. Normally I would have lingered over every aspect of the nude female body, but I couldn't help but focus on her behavior. Her arms were wrapped around herself, she was shaking, and I knew the shaking wasn't from the cold. I stepped toward her, and she looked up at me.

**Leah's point of view:**

I could smell and hear him as he walked toward me. I didn't want to look up at him, but I couldn't help myself. We stared at each other for a long moment. I could tell he was debating about something: what about I had no idea. Without thinking, I stood, ignoring the fact that I was naked. I slowly walked towards him, while his eyes traveled from my toes to my eyes, where they stayed.

He was tall, way taller than anyone I'd met. His large frame towered over me. My eyes stayed on his though. They were red, but I didn't notice that. He was looking at me like Sam looked at Emily, the look I thought I'd deserve from him, something that was never mine in the first place. In that moment I knew, _I knew_, that everything was right. He was _right. _There was nothing to worry about in our relationship. Anything about his past didn't matter because he came on his own. I knew that he would change his diet habits for me.

I didn't know exactly how it happened or why, but I felt myself being wrapped up in Felix's arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I could feel his huge muscles through his thick clothes. His large hands traveled up and down my back. We were silent for a long moment before I pulled away far enough to look into his eyes and moved my hand to his smooth cheek.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"I had to make you mine," he said honestly, his eyes were filled with that desire. "I had to know you."

"I want you too," I whispered. "More than you know."

"I think I have some idea." He grinned down at me.

His arms wrapped around me further, pulling me against him again, and I was surprised at the fact that his cold body didn't bother me. His cold skin sent shockwaves through my body, as if it was tuning itself to his body. I knew then that this unnatural imprint would work out. His past didn't matter and I knew that his hunting patterns would change. Any worries I had melted away. I laid my head on his chest when I heard them. Contentment flowed through me as he held me close to him. I could feel a humming travel through his body. Our moment, however, was broken when I heard my brothers running toward us.

I cursed and looked up at his face again.

"Here," he said, pulling off the red cloak that hung across his broad shoulders.

"Thanks," I said giving him a weak smile.

I pulled the cloak around me, feeling tiny in it.

"I like you in my clothes," he said huskily.

"You had better not let my brothers hear you say things like that," I whispered.

"Why not?"

"They are bound to be mad about this," I said, gesturing between us.

"We'll be fine," he said, cupping my cheek. "I'm not worried about that."

At that moment, I wanted to pull him into a kiss, but I didn't want the moment to be ruined by my pack brothers on some mission to try to 'save and protect' me. I heard my brothers shift before they walked over to us. I was glad it was just our pack of Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil. In a weird way, we had grown close during the time we had been infested by vampires while we awaited the Volturi's arrival. I was surprised when Edward stepped out from the woods behind my brothers.

Jacob and Seth glared at Felix and I placed myself in front of him which earned a growl from Seth. I frowned at Seth; it wasn't like him to growl at someone like that, especially since he was the vampire-lover of the group.

"So it's true?" Jacob asked, blinking at my stance in front of Felix.

"Yes," I said folding my arms across my chest. Not that they could tell with me draped in the cloak.

"But _him_?" Seth asked venomously. "You know what he's a part of and what he's done. He isn't like the Cullens, Leah."

"I know that Seth," I argued back. "I wouldn't have imprinted, though, if he wasn't going to change, if he wasn't right for me. You should know this."

Seth glared at Felix before looking at the ground.

"He's interested in her," Edward said to Jacob, "and he was thinking about leaving the Volturi even before today."

"I still don't trust him," Seth said folding his arms. It wasn't like him to be so angry. "You shouldn't be with him."

"I don't think that is up to you," Felix said, speaking up for me.

"It's not up to you, either," Seth shot back.

I could see Seth shaking. I grabbed Felix's wrist, which caused Seth to curl his hands into a fist.

"Get away from my sister," Seth said in a low voice, who was close to phasing.

"It's up to her," Felix said retorted. "She wants to be near me, I won't stop her."

"Because I'm sure you want her for some sick and twisted one-night stand," Seth said through clenched teeth. "I don't want my sister to be hurt again."

I felt Felix try to push past me toward Seth just as he phased. I phased just as quickly and jumped in between them feeling the force of Seth's body crushing my left shoulder. I let out a whimper of pain, and everything went dark.

**Felix's point of view:**

I watched her sleep as I held her right hand, the scene of her getting hurt replaying in my mind. In those few moments of talking with Leah before her brothers had shown up, I had realized that I couldn't and wouldn't give her up. I'd do anything to stay with her. She accepted me for who I was and not keep me around to get something from me. She'd be happy with whatever I wanted to give her which was anything she wanted. She defended me against her own brothers, her family.

I gritted my teeth when I thought of how I shouldn't have risen to Seth's bait. At the same time, I had to admit the truth of his words. If I were him, I wouldn't want someone like me to be romantically involved with my sister. I had killed countless people and used many women to get what I wanted. I ran my hand through my hair as I watched her. I didn't deserve her. I was a stained man. She was _hurt _because of me.

"She's going to be fine, Felix," Carlisle said, sitting in the chair across from me.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they heal fast," he said reassuring me. "I had to treat a similar wound of Jacob's before, and he is perfectly healthy."

I huffed, running my hand through my hair again as I looked at her sleeping face.

"Esme and I wanted to let you and Leah know that you two can stay in this house as long as you'd like," Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked, my eyes snapping up to look at Carlisle.

"We were thinking of letting the pack use the house when they needed to since it's so near their treaty line," he explained. "It seems fitting to let the two of you use it."

"If we can get her family agree to let us stay here."

"They will let you stay here." Carlisle promised me.

I snorted.

"The pack was talking about it at our house while I was there," he said. "Edward got a good look into your mind, and that was enough to convince them of the bond that you two share."

I was silent for a moment, debating on telling him my thoughts.

"I'm not sure how to handle this," I said, surprised that I was telling him this, somehow. The old Felix was scoffing at my confession to a person whose family I was sent out to kill days earlier. "I've thought about leaving the Volturi lately. I'm tired of Aro's manipulation. I thought if I ever did leave them it would be better planned out than this. Now I find I have this connection with this woman who is part of a group of shape-shifters that kill vampires whose family doesn't want us together."

"It's a big change," Carlisle agreed. "It will take some time for everybody to adjust to."

"How have you been able to adjust to not drinking human blood?"

"It had to do with my upbringing," he said, "I never wanted to be a monster. Instinct drove me to drink animal blood. Drinking animal blood helped me to accept the fact of what I had become. I had to fight though, for many years to gain control. Now I work on saving human lives."

I hoped I would be able to have the same passion one day for not drinking human blood. We sat in silence and my eyes fell back onto Leah's face. Her lips were full, and when we were talking I couldn't help but think about kissing them. I knew they'd be soft and warm. Her skin felt smooth against my fingers as I traced patterns against her skin. I'd wonder how soon she'd be awake. I didn't know much of human sleeping nature but it seemed to me that she should be awake by now.

"How soon will she wake up?" I asked, not moving my eyes from her face.

"Any moment now, the drugs I gave her should be wearing off and I'll be able to put her arm in a sling."

I watched her face for ten agonizing minutes before she started to move. I felt relief run through me. Her face scrunched up, and she moaned gently in pain. I wished that I could take her pain away

"Felix?" she asked in a weak voice.

Her eyes opened and looked around, but I could tell they were unable to focus.

"I'm here," I said brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"What happened?"

"You blocked Seth and me from each other and you…," I said, wincing at the memory. "You got crushed between us."

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, her eyes focusing on me.

"No," I said, "I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you. Carlisle had to re-break your bones."

"Where _is_ Seth?" she asked. "I'm going to kill him."

"Leah, you need to rest and let yourself heal before you talk with Seth," Carlisle said. Leah looked at him and frowned. "He is feeling awful for what he did and is willing to work things out between you three."

Leah huffed, and I couldn't help but grin at her. Her temper was a turn-on, a major turn-on.

"I have a cast on you, but I want to get that out of you and have you wear a sling," Carlisle continued. "I think you can wear it for a couple of hours before taking it off."

I gritted my teeth as Carlisle took the cast off of her. She didn't move, but winced a few times as he put on the sling. I hated it.

"If you start to have pain, you can just put ice on your shoulder," Carlisle said, giving me a knowing look as he adjusted the sling on Leah's arm.

"Fine," she said, looking around at the room. "Where are we?"

"At a house that belongs to Esme and me," Carlisle said, "but we would like you and Felix to use it for as long as you'd like."

"I don't understand," Leah said, looking at Carlisle like he was nuts. "I've never treated you and your family … well."

"No," Carlisle said honestly but not unkindly, "but after all you've done to stand by my granddaughter, it is the least we can do."

"You are far better person than I gave you credit for," she said, shaking her head at him.

"It's the least I can do," Carlisle said, patting Leah's hand. "Well, I'll let the others know what's going on. When you two are ready, come by the main house."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said quietly, and he nodded in my direction.

Carlisle left the room, and Leah sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Some water would be nice."

"I'll go get you some," I said, standing.

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure you should be walking?" I asked, eyeing her.

"I'm sure," she said swinging her legs over the bed.

She tried to stand and her legs became weak and gave out but I quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Completely useless," she said, glaring at her legs.

"You have been out for several days."

"I have?" She looked at me in surprise.

"Yes," I told her as I carried her into the kitchen and set her down at the kitchen table. "Like I said, Carlisle had to re-break your bones. He put you under for a few days so you'd heal with little pain."

I grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and put the glass down in front of her as I talked. She drank greedily.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked, leaning against the nearby counter. "Esme sent some food over for you."

"Oh," she said. "I guess so."

I opened the fridge and grabbed the plate.

"Here," she said, reaching out her hand. I put the plate in her hand, and she pulled off the cover on the plate and started to devour the sandwich.

"Is it good?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Very," she said with her mouth full.

"If you say so."

"You have no idea what you are missing."

She finished her food quickly, while I filled her glass with water again.

"Do you think you could help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

I led her to the bathroom, she leaned against my side while my arm wrapped around her waist. When we go to the bathroom, I regretfully let her go.

"I'll be out in just a minute," she said, smiling at me before closing the door.

I leaned against the wall, waiting until she was done. It took several moments but being away from her for that long left me feeling lonely.

**Leah's point of view:**

I leaned against the counter for support as I washed, or tried to wash, my hands with one arm in a sling. I looked up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself look better. I glanced over at the large tub, a smile spreading across my face as an idea came to mind. I opened the door to find Felix leaning against the wall with a look on his face that made me want to reach out to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't like it when you are away from me," he said honestly.

I felt surprised by his answer. We had only known each other for a short time, and yet we were already so deeply connected to each other. I knew that is how I felt for him but for him to feel the same already surprised me.

"Help me to bed," I said, "and then we'll talk."

I sat across his lap with my legs curled under me while he leaned against the headboard. His long, thick arms wound their way around me.

"Did they explain the imprint to you?" I asked.

"No," he said quietly, "but I heard enough conversations about it to have an idea of what it means for us."

"It's a wolf thing," I said, reaching up my hand I traced his cheek with my fingers. "When we find our mates, we feel such an intense feeling and connection. It makes us better fighters and protectors. You are my everything."

"Even though I am the one that you are supposed to be fighting against?"

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to be," I said, placing my palm against my cheek.

He was silent for a few moments while his eyes searched mine.

"I've never had anyone care about me," Felix confessed. "This is all new to me."

"You weren't close to anyone … before with the Volturi?"

"No," he said, looking away as if ashamed. "We had each other for selfish reasons, for power or lust usually."

He stopped and swallowed.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear the rest."

"I do, Felix. I need to know. I want to know everything about you."

He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I was 30 when the Volturi turned me, that's all I really know from my human life," he started in a flat voice. "They knew I'd be useful because of my size. My first hundred years …"

I ran my hands up and down his arms to comfort him.

"My first hundred years, I loved my job. I had so much power. I had plenty of blood, and all of the women I wanted." He gave me a sad smile while caressing my cheek as my heart clenched. I assumed that his past would be like this, but it was still hard to hear. "The last hundred years I began to see how much power Aro had over me, over us. He always told us where to go, who to go after. I got tired of being his errand boy. I wanted to leave so badly, be my own man. I could not think of a way out, at least until now."

We were silent as I absorbed his past. Closing my eyes, I laid my head against his chest. It should've bothered me more, but I couldn't help but not care. He wasn't what I thought he'd be. He had his mistakes, but the desire to continue them weren't there.

I opened my eyes to see him watching me with worry written over his face. His eyes looked down in shame. Pressing both of my hands against his cheeks, I forced him to look at me.

"That is your past," I said. "I'm not worried about that. You are here now with me. I know you can be … _are_ a good man. You've shown me so far by how you've taken care of me and by leaving the Volturi."

"Thank you, Leah."

He touched his forehead to mine, and I was quickly lost in his scent and the feel of his cold skin against mine. Usually the feeling of vampire skin would have left me screaming for the hills, but this was different. I shuddered in pleasure, no man had ever affected me the way that this man did.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, pulling away from me.

"No," I said, my voice sounding lower than it usually did. "The cold feels good against my shoulder."

"Oh," he said, running his hand up and down my shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said in a deeper voice.

Our eyes locked as has his hand continued to rub my aching muscles. Slowly, our faces moved towards each other's. I held my breath as his lips met mine. I grasped as a million jolts ran through me. I couldn't even describe how incredible it felt to be kissed by him. Our lips danced together slowly as he pulled me closer to him.

I wound my hand through his hair to pull him closer as I felt his tongue run across the seam of my mouth. Out tongues caressed each other as our kisses deepened. I felt an ache develop from his kisses and touches, and I would be left needing more soon. We broke away, me breathing hard. He gave me a few more light kisses before pulling me close. I cuddled into his chest, feeling content for the first time in ages.

"Now what?" he asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"Will you help me take a bath?" I asked looking at him.

I laughed as he scooped me up and ran us to the bathroom.

**Reviews are much loved!**


	2. Chapter 1 part two

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Felix set me down on the floor before the tub, and turned the water of the tub on. He tested the temperature before he turned to me.

"Help me take this thing off," I said gesturing to the sling.

He reached behind me to unfasten one of the straps of my sling and took it off slowly.

"Tell me if this hurts," he said his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Felix."

He nodded and slowly slid the brace off of me and placed it on the counter. I didn't know why, but I felt nervous for a moment. I turned towards the tub and pulled off my shirt wincing as my should flexed. I quickly pushed down my shorts and stepped in the tub. I swiftly sat down, and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Are you going to get in?" I asked with a shaky breath.

He nodded at me slowly. I swallowed as he pulled his shirt off. After seeing my pack brothers shirtless countless times I would think that another wouldn't affect me. Seeing Felix was different, I admired his broad torso and his muscled arms. He was so large, it seemed he has muscles on top of muscle on top of muscle. He hesitated as his hands went his shorts. I looked down and blushed. I wasn't a virgin; I had lost that to Sam. I wasn't sure why I should feel nervous, maybe it was the fact that he was my imprint.

"Scoot forward, Leah," he said in a deep voice.

I looked up at him taking in all of him then. I swallowed and I moved forward making room for him. His thick, long legs stretched out on either side of me. Overcoming my sudden shyness I leaned against him, placing my left shoulder against his chest so I could look at him. His arms came around me and he placed a kiss on my head.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of being held close to him. I had forgotten how good it felt to be held, even more amazing that he was my imprint.

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"A little," I admitted his hand started rubbing my shoulder. "That feels nice."

For several long moments we sat in silence while he rubbed my shoulder. I closed my eyes. I felt Felix kiss my head again. I looked up into his eyes which had darkened. I cupped his face as his has hand moved from my shoulder to my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine, his cold breath hitting my cheek.

His lips then touched mine. They were tentative at first before they grew deeper. He moved my body so I was sitting across his lap. One arm I wrapped around his broad shoulders while my hand went up to his hair, pulling him closer, and causing our kisses to deepen further. His hands ran up and down my back leaving goose bumps across my skin that didn't have anything to do with the cold. I moaned as his lips trailed from my chin to my jaw and to my ear.

I had to get closer to him so I moved to straddle him. We gave each other long, deep kisses. His lips moved away from mine to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I clung to his shoulders as his lips made their way to my chest. He kissed the swell of my breast before pulling away to look at me.

"You are a beautiful woman, Leah," he said in a deep, husky voice.

When I was a little girl my dad told me how pretty I was. Sam had often told me how gorgeous I was when we dated. It wasn't until seeing the look that I'd been craving that I believed him. His hands skimmed over my breasts, causing a shiver to sweep through my body.

I watched as his eyes never left mine while his head lowered to take a nipple into his mouth. My mouth fell open in pleasure as he gently sucked. I whimpered as his lips sucked harder as my nipple as it hardened under is attention. His large hand came up to caress my other breast. He bit down lightly on my nipple, careful not to break the skin, before giving my other breast the same attention with his mouth.

My hands ran over his large shoulders, arms, and back. His large muscles flexed under my hands, and I loved the feel of them. Felix pulled away from my chest and I whimpered at the loss.

"Be patient, Leah."

Felix smirked when I pouted. He grabbed a bottle of shower gel, a sponge, and poured a generous amount of the gel onto the sponge. He lathered it up before bringing the sponge to my body. He slowly washed my left arm, up my shoulder across my chest, paying special attention to my breasts before moving to my other shoulder and arm. I had to admit, it felt good to be taken care of like this. After he washed my body he did the same for my hair. We let the water drain from the tub before toweling off. I held my towel slightly in front of me while Felix dried himself off. He looked up and met my intense gaze.

I let the towel fall and walked over to him. Standing on my toes I put my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime."

Lifting me up off of my feet he pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt myself being taken to the bedroom. I was placed gently on the bed before Felix covered my body with his own. We kissed again before I pulled away to kiss his jaw and neck. Felix's hands made way to my breasts again and I could help but moan. He paid special attention to my breast again, which caused me to arch against him.

"Oh, Felix," I moaned. "Feels … feels so good."

He surged over me, crushing his lips against mine.

"I want to make you mine," he whispers.

"I'm yours, Felix. I'm all ready yours."

I wrapped my legs around him for a second time and I felt him at my entrance. Felix ran his large hands over my thighs and grasps my hips. His eyes met mine and I nodded. He entered me in one thrust and I winced. It had been a long time since I had sex and Felix was a lot larger than Sam.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, stroking his cheeks and blushing. "It's been a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"Felix, don't stop," I said in a panic as I felt him move away, my legs that were still around his waist tightened. "Don't you dare stop."

"Leah." He groaned and pushed back in.

My head fell back against the pillow. My hands ran over biceps and shoulders. The cold combined with his large length his spots I didn't know I had. My fingers scratched down his back as I felt him push in and out of me. I couldn't help but lean up and bit his shoulder causing him to groan out my name again. Our moans grew louder and I could feel the tension continuing to grow in my body. Screaming his name I came hard, my hands clutching his large shoulders. He came moments later shuttering as he whispered my name over and over.

Felix collapsed onto me and accepted his weight, something I doubted a normal, human woman would be able to do. Tears leaked out of my eyes I ran my hands ran up and down his sides. I had never felt so loved before.

"Leah, what's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern as he lifted his head and looked at me.

I shook my head and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss before deepening it. Over the next couple of hours we made love countless times. I had never felt so close to someone before.

Hours later, he tightened his arms around me as we lied together in bed. My finger traced patterns on his chest and I sighed. I looked up at Felix and I smiled as our eyes met.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked, noticing his eyes were blacker than they were before.

"Maybe in a few hours," he said, his hands running down my back.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't want to go without you," he admitted. "I don't think I could."

"I'll be there as long as you need me," I told him, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said.

He leaned up and kissed me, pulling me down toward him again. I rolled my hips against him and smiled as I felt his erection against my thigh. I sat up and positioned myself over him before lowering down. He hissed in pleasure as I started to roll my hips, I couldn't help but grin at the affect I had on him.

"I think I can live with this," he said as his hand held my hip while the other caressed my breast.

I smiled and bit my lip while I continued to move up and down. I brought my hips forward, hitting my g-sport. My head shot back as he continued to hit the same spot.

"I can't hold on much longer, Leah. You're, you're so wet, baby," Felix rasped.

"Let go, Felix."

He grabbed my hips and thrust upward. I felt him spilling himself inside of me, making me come along with him. I let out a shout of pleasure. Breathing hard, I laid down, placing my head on his large chest.

"That was incredible," he said. "There is no way you're getting rid of me, woman."

I giggled as I pressed myself into him. Felix's arms wrapped around me, holding me even closer to him. I folded my arms and rested my chin on my arms as I smiled lazily at Felix. He grinned back, a spark in his eyes that wasn't there earlier. I couldn't believe he was mine.

Half an hour later, Felix and I dressed, glad that Esme had also brought me some clothes to wear, even if they did smell like vampire. I looked at Felix, realizing his smell didn't bother me. Instead of the stinging sweet burn he smelled warm and like cinnamon. After pulling my shirt, on I stepped up behind him, wrapped my arms around his large frame, and kissed his bare back.

"Leah, you had better stop if we are going to leave," he said quietly. "I need to hunt before I get too thirsty to go off of my new diet."

"Fine," I whined, letting go of him as he pulled a shirt over his head.

I held his hand as we stepped out the door finding Jacob who was pulling up his shorts. He looked up as we stepped out of the house. He eyed our intertwined hands warily. I raised my eyebrow at him after he looked up to our faces.

"I just came to check up on you," he admitted to me.

"We are just going hunting," I told Jacob.

Awkward silence fell over the three of us. Jacob looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for how things turned out the other day," Jacob said finally. "I think we were still keyed up from the Volturi coming, and then you imprinted on one of _them_. You are our sister too, Leah, not just not Seth's. We didn't know how to handle the situation."

"I just want you to know that I'd never hurt her," Felix spoke up.

"You should know that it will take us awhile for us to trust you," Jacob said.

"With my history, I guess I can understand that."

I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Do you know what you are going to go hunting for?" Jacob asked.

"Carlisle suggested mountain lion," Felix said.

"I can go with you," Jacob said. "I'm used to going hunting with Nessie."

I looked at Felix who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt in case I try to go off course," he said.

"I wouldn't let you," I said. "We know this area well, and I can lead you to areas where humans don't go."

"I know you won't let me slip," he said, touching my cheek. "It's me I'm worried about."

"You need to trust me, Felix."

"I do … it's me I don't trust."

"You won't," I said confidently.

"I can help with that, too," Jacob said.

We looked at him forgetting that he was there.

"I see how important it is to you, Leah. I want to help."

"Thank you, Jacob," I said, glad that I had him as my brother.

We followed Jacob into the woods, where Jacob and I turned our backs to each other to strip and phase. We ran through the forest keeping up with Felix easily. Using our sense of smell, we quickly found a mountain lion. Felix lunged at the large cat and killed it quickly before draining its blood. Watching him drink wasn't as gross as I'd thought it would be. I watched him stand up, and his shirt stretched across his back and muscles flexing, reminding me of our earlier activities.

_I so did not need to see that, Leah, _Jacob said through our connection.

_Oh, like I haven't had to see it from all of you guys and I'm sure I'll get an eyeful of Ness when you two are at that point too, _I thought back.

_Still, Lee, _he said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes at him while we ran back to the house, where Jacob left us to go spend some time with Nessie at First Beach. We walked into the house feeling exhausted and my shoulder felt a little sore. I held Felix's hand as we walked into the kitchen, where we found Esme cooking.

"Hello Felix, Leah," Esme said, giving us a warm motherly smile. "I thought you could use some dinner."

"Oh, thank you," I said.

"I also brought some clothes that Alice chose and put them away for you two," she said, looking at my face. "I hope you don't mind."

I looked at Felix, realizing that he would bind me to the Cullens and they weren't the people I thought they were. They weren't the people that made us phase and tore my love away from me. They were the ones who brought me Felix.

"It's no problem, Esme," I said, smiling at her warmly for the first time. "Thank you so much helping us."

"You're welcome."

"If we end up staying here, we'll buy the house from you," I said.

"No, we want you to have it."

"Why?"

"We were saving it for one of our children," Esme said simply, "and you are of the first to need it."

"But … but I," I said, opening and closing my mouth, "but I treated you all horribly."

"That is in the past now, Leah," Esme replied, "and you helped my family out with Nessie. It's the least we can do."

I went over and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you," I said. "I don't deserve your and Carlisle's kindness."

"We don't mind," Esme said, pulling back from me, "and it gives me an excuse to take care of you kids."

I smiled and shook my head at her motherly instincts. Felix was sitting in a chair at the small dining room table; when I went to sit in the chair next him, he pulled me onto his lap. I smiled as he nuzzled my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Felix wrapped his arms around my waist as I talked with Esme about refurnishing the house, something that Esme enjoyed doing in the great amounts of spare time she had on her hands.

"I don't know how you can eat that," Felix said as I ate while still sitting in his lap.

"I don't know how you can drink blood," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Touché," he said, kissing my neck.

As I finished my meal, Felix and I talked with Esme further, who started to do the dishes. I stood to help Esme earning a warm smile from her. In a way us doing dishes together it reminded me of helping my own mother when I was younger. _I'll have to tell mom soon about us,_ I thought.

"I'll be over in a day or two to go shopping with you, Leah," Esme said, smiling at me before flicking her eyes to Felix and back to me, "but I'll call beforehand."

"Sure thing," I said. "I want to go see my mom to explain everything in a couple of days from now, so I can meet you after that."

"That would be lovely," Esme said, giving me a small hug before hugging Felix as well.

I shut the door after her and felt Felix wrap his arms around me from behind. He kissed the back of my head before I turned around in his arms.

"Didn't you get enough of me today?" I asked.

"Never," he said, kissing my lips, lifting me up in his arms, and carrying me to bed.

The next morning, I woke up with a pair of strong, cold arms tightening around me. I breathed in his scent and curled myself around him further.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"I've never slept better," I admitted, looking up at him. "I was pretty worn out after last night."

"Good to know." He smirked at me and I smacked his arm. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Maybe some breakfast first."

"I'll make it for you."

He got up from the bed and pulled on some boxers as I stared at him, in shock at his words

"What?"

"You know how to cook?" I asked dumbly.

"I did live in Italy, and being a vampire gives you a lot of spare time on your hands."

"Okay," I said. "I'll be right out."

He kissed me chastity before going out to the kitchen. I stood, went to the dresser, and went through the clothes that Alice had gotten for us. The first drawer I opened had me shaking my head at Alice, but I couldn't help but briefly look through the piles of skimpy underwear, bras, and lingerie. I pulled out a bra and underwear, hoping that Felix wouldn't come in before I dashed to the bathroom to dress, as I wanted them to be a surprise for later on today.

I quickly found some comfortable shorts and a tank top. I gathered my clothes before going into the bathroom, where I showered quickly, brushed my teeth, and dressed before going out to the kitchen. I swallowed hard when I saw Felix. I had a weakness for men who could cook but seeing Felix cooking in nothing but his boxers was almost too much for me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the amazing sight in the kitchen.

"No," Felix said over his shoulder, "I'm nearly finished."

I sat at the table, enjoying the view of my boyfriend cooking and bringing me a plate of amazing-looking food.

"Don't let my brothers know you cook," I said, "or we won't get any time alone together."

He smirked as he sat across from me. I took bites of the eggs and bacon, which were better than anything I'd tasted before. I quickly dug into my food.

"I think we should go to the main house today," Felix said.

My fork, which had been halfway to my mouth, stopped in mid-air.

"What?"

"We should go up the main house today."

"Why?"

"Your brothers are there," he said. "Jacob talked to me on the phone while you were in the shower, and he thinks you should come over."

I sighed, putting my fork down; I did not want to face my family today, especially Seth. I hoped to God that Jacob had not shared the intimate memories I had let him see by accident yesterday.

"Leah, you need to see them," Felix said, as I covered my face.

"I know," I said, sighing through my fingers. "I just am not ready."

We sat in silence while Felix kept his eyes on me. I started eating, chewing slowly. _How would Seth react to us? _I thought. We'd been so close to each other these past months. He was the one person I could drop my guard around, especially when we were the only ones in wolf form. He was my best friend, and he put up with my bitter thoughts and angry comments, and he still supported me. Now we were separated by my imprint. He'd draw away from me, who knew how long he'd take to accept it.

"Jacob said they worked things out with Seth." Felix said as if he knew my thoughts. "Says he wants to talk to you."

"I guess we can't put off the inevitable."

After I finished my breakfast (which was amazing and better than Esme's cooking), we got ready to go to the main house. We slowly walked there, holding hands, talking about little things, more getting-to-know-you-types-of-questions.

"What was your favorite memory?" I asked.

"I have quite a few from last night." He smirked at me.

"Before we met." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I can't really think of many," he replied. "I was rather close to Demetri. We'd go on hunting trips together at times, away from Aro … our duties …"

His eyes scanned the forest and he was a million miles away. After a few moments, he looked at me and smiled wearily.

"All of the best memories I've had are when I've met you," he whispered.

"Me too," I said, just as quietly.

We stopped walking, and his right arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. He bent down to give me a few sweet kisses. My arms wound around his neck, molding my body onto his. We pulled away as he pulled me against him, and I rested my head against his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. He held me silence for awhile before we started walking toward the Cullens again.

The large Cullen house came into view, and I saw Seth and Jacob standing on the porch. Seth had his arms folded across his chest, and Jacob had his hand on Seth's shoulder. Their eyes fell on us and I eyed my brother warily and Seth's face softened slightly. Felix and I walked up to the porch, and Felix squeezed my hand.

"Is it okay if I talk to my sister alone for a moment?" Seth asked in a hard voice, unable to look Felix in the eyes.

I looked at Felix, and he nodded.

"I'll see you inside," Felix said, smiling at me and squeezing my hand again before leaving my side.

I watched Felix as he followed Jacob into the house before I turned to look at Seth, who was leaning his forearms on the railing on the porch railing. I went to stand by Seth and copied his pose.

"Seth, we need to talk," I said, looking at him.

"I know." He sighed.

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Seth ran a hand through his hair before looking at me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he said, touching my shoulder. "Is it better?"

"It is," I said. "Good as new."

"Good," he said, looking at my face. "You seem happy."

"I am," I told him. "I'm very happy with him, Seth. I've never felt happier, even when I was with Sam."

Seth shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I just don't want you to have to go through anything else," Seth started to explain. "I mean first you had to deal with Sam, dad's passing, and having to phase. We all got to see how much pain you went through. I just think that _he _will take advantage of the imprint and take off the first chance he gets. I can't see you go through that because he is your imprint. If he left you Leah I know, _I know_ that would kill you."

I started at Seth, feeling shocked. I had never seen him so angry before.

"I could see that happening," I said slowly, thinking about what I wanted to say. "At first, after I ran away from our meeting with the Volturi, I had the same thoughts. After he came to me on his own, I knew that we belonged together. I need him. He's made me feel whole. He needs me, too. He needs me because I genuinely want to be with him, not to use him as some kind of tool like Aro did."

Seth looked over at the trees again, deep in thought. His jaw clenched.

"Please give him a chance," I whispered. "I can't lose you, brother."

"You aren't going to lose me, Leah," he said looking at me. "I need some time to think about this, to digest it."

"I understand," I said, looking out at the trees.

"Are you two going to stick around?"

"For a little while," I said, and I placed my hand on his arm, "Thinks are going to work out Seth."

"I hope you are right Lee."

"I am sure, I'll see you inside."

I walked into the house worrying that Seth would never accept my relationship. My worry vanished as my eyes fell on Felix.

**Felix's point of view:**

The last twenty-four hours had been amazing. I had never been so happy or alive. I didn't know how I had lived without her. Being with her physically couldn't even compare to any of the other women I had been with. Maybe it was because I hadn't been in love before or connected with someone so strongly.

I now sat in the middle of the Cullen living room, watching the antics of the family. A week ago, if you had told me I would have been watching the dynamics of this family I would've never believed it. I looked around the group and coven didn't apply to them; they were a family.

It was interesting to watch Emmett bother his brothers, sister, parents, and niece and how his eyes danced at his teasing. It was captivating to see Alice bother Bella at her lack of trying to dress the way that Alice wanted her. I loved watching Esme dote on her honorary children and cook for the pack. It amazed me that these two groups of creatures that were meant to kill each other were a family.

I watched Jacob and Nessie interact with each other. I knew there were other imprinted couples out there, but it was interesting watching another imprinted couple, and the brother-sister relationship they clearly had. I could see the adoration that Jacob had for Nessie as he played chess with her, as Edward giving Jacob advice. I could see that Edward would have problems when Jacob and Nessie became romantically involved.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Edward said, rolling his eyes at me.

I shook my head at Edward; being around a mind reader would take some time to get used to. I was used to having someone in my mind but only through touch. Edward went back to the game, when Leah came into the room, her eyes falling on me instantly. She made her way to where I was sitting on the couch, trying to learn the rules of American football from Emmett. I tucked her into my side as Alice came to sit next to her.

"Do you need me to get you anymore clothes?" she asked us. "I don't mind going shopping with you, if you want."

"I think we're fine," Leah said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Did you make use of the top drawer yet?" she asked Leah.

I looked at Leah confused.

"We will tonight," Leah said, giving Alice a knowing smile.

"Too much information, Leah," Edward said from behind us.

"Sorry."

I then looked up to see Seth standing off to the side, watching Leah and me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Felix, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Seth asked, nodding toward the porch.

"Sure," I said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be watching through the window," Leah warned Seth.

"I know he's your imprint; you have to hover," Seth said over his shoulder as I followed him outside.

We stopped on the porch, and Seth cleared his throat.

"I want you to promise me you'll take care of her," Seth started, his eyes boring into me.

"I promise, Seth," I said. "I have to. I love having someone to take care of. I love being in a relationship where she doesn't try and manipulate our relationship to try and get something out of it. She _wants_ to genuinely be with me."

"Still … it will take me awhile for you to earn my trust."

"I understand," I told him. "I don't blame you for not trusting me, but know that I love your sister."

"You had better love her."

"I do," I promised. "I need her."

"That's what Jacob said," Seth said. "He saw her mind when you hunted yesterday and what you had told her about your past."

We fell into silence. I didn't want to talk to him about my past; I was here to move on.

"So, how did hunting go yesterday?"

"Not as hard as I thought," I told him honestly, "but having Leah helps."

"Thank you for doing it for her."

"I love her," I told him. "I have to change to be with her. I can't lose her."

We heard a sob from inside and looked to see the whole family watching us with various looks of amusement on their faces.

"Well, welcome to the family," said Seth. "They are a nosy bunch."

"I guess so," I said.

My eyes went to Leah's face. Huge tears coming down her cheeks. She moved around the line of vampires and werewolves to come out to me.

"You love me?"

"I do," I said, touching her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me.

I held the woman who had completely changed my life in my arms, feeling completely happy for the first time in my existence.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Seth's point of view:**

I smiled sadly as I watched Leah with Felix. She smiled up at him, and I'd never seen her look at anyone like that, not even Sam. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been. Heaven knows she deserved it after everything we've been through.

_What if …_

I needed to get away.

I turned and started walking towards the woods. What if he didn't go on the Cullen's vegetarian diet? What if he decided to go back to Italy? What if Felix's presence caused the Volturi make a return visit? What if she found out something from his past that bothered her so much that it caused an end to their relationship? I couldn't see my sister go through the pain if any of these things should happen.

Leah had been through so much over the last couple of years. She had her heart broken by Sam. When Dad passed away both of us had a hard time dealing with that. We still missed him a lot, and we felt jealous that Jake could go to his dad about being a wolf. Sometimes we would think of a happy memory while we were phased but that was always brought the pain of him being gone.

Leah had a hard time with being a wolf since she was the only female, so she had a hard time relating to us guys. She also had a front row view of Sam's relationship Emily via his thoughts. I could kill Sam at times for having her to go through that. Leah would become angry since she felt as though those should have been _her _and not our cousin.

I loved Leah more than anything except my parents. I couldn't, wouldn't see her go through more heartbreak. I wanted to make Leah stay away from Felix, and at the same time I could not. She was happy, even if it was only for a moment. I was glad though that is caused her to forget about Sam.

Jacob had even told me that she was glad the Cullens' return caused us to phase because it led her to Felix. That did give me some small hope that this would work out for them. I knew I needed time to become used to seeing my sister with a guard of the Volturi. I sure hoped that I was wrong about this whole situation, for Leah's sake.

When I got home, I showered before going down stairs. Mom was cooking in the kitchen, and I smiled. I was glad to have Mom. She was my one constant thing in my life. Even after we lost Dad and phased she was strong for Leah and I. She would cook a lot of food for us and understood our crazy hours of patrol. We weren't as lucky as some of the other guys were. Not all of the parents knew about their kid's being a part of a pack.

"Hey, Mom," I said.

I stepped up next to her and stole a cookie from the cooling rack.

"Seth, wait till they are cooled down," she scolded me.

"Yes, Mom." I popped the cookie into my mouth.

"Did you see your sister?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"I did."

"How was she?"

"Good."

"Do you know if she plans on visiting me?"

Mom placed her hand on my arm and looked at me hopefully.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"Good," Mom said. "Are you keeping an eye on her?"

"Of course," I said quickly. "We all are."

Mom new Leah had imprinted during the battle, but we decided that Leah needed to explain things to her.

"She is happier now," I told my mom.

"I'm glad," she said looking up at me. "Now we just have to find you a girl."

"Mom, I'm not interested in imprinting," I complained.

"Of course, of course." She smiled and patted my check.

"Love you, Mom." I grabbed another cookie and Mom tried to hit me with a spatula.

"Love you too, dear." She laughed as I ducked away from her.

**Felix's point of view:**

I held Leah close to me as the rest of the family went back to their previous activities. She smiled up at me as I brushed away the last leaking tears away from her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth shake his head before heading off towards the woods. Leah must not have noticed her brother's actions; she wrapped her arms around my shoulders drawing me closer to her.

"I love you," she cooed.

"I love you too," I said breathlessly. I wondered if I could get tired of saying it.

"I never thought I could love someone so quickly."

"Me neither," I said. "I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone."

"I know what you mean," she said kissing my lips.

I kissed her gently for several moments as I held her close to me. We broke apart, and I almost wished we were at home. I held Leah's hand as we walked back inside to find the others watching TV or playing games again. We sat on the couch again to watch T.V. Emmett continued to explain the rules of football to me, but I couldn't help but be distracted by Leah in my arms.

"Dude, there was a touchdown and you missed it," Emmett said rolling his eyes at us. "I think you two are worse than me."

"You know her brothers are within hearing distance," Jacob shouted from the kitchen.

"Emmett, you and Rose were worse than they are when you two first started, in fact, you still are," Edward said.

Emmett snorted. I kissed Leah's head as we spent the rest of the afternoon with the Cullens and Leah's pack. Around five, we all headed into dining room for dinner even though half of us didn't eat the food that Esme cooked. I was amazed at how they inhaled food as if they hadn't eaten in days. While they ate and talked as I placed my hand on Leah's thigh, I was pulled to physically touch her.

After she finished eating, she put her arm around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. Her pack gave me weary glances but, after talking with them for awhile, they seemed to be more comfortable about our displays of affection.

"Are you ready to go home?" Leah asked after hours of talking and the dishes were cleaned and put away.

The Cullens dispersed to do their own activities, and some of the pack members left to go home or go on patrol.

"Yes," I said, looking at her.

"Alright, just let me go to the restroom and then we'll leave."

"Don't take too long," I said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I won't."

She gave me a peck on my cheek. I watched her walk away hoping that she'd return soon. I felt self conscious being around her family on my own.

"So do you feel like going by the shop tomorrow?" Jacob asked, sitting down next to me.

"The shop?"

"Yeah, I'm starting up a car repair shop, and you are welcome to come by," Jacob said. "Tell you what, I'll pick you tomorrow since Leah is going to patrol."

"Sure." I found myself agreeing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob said. He turned to Nessie who was asking him to play a game with him.

The others trickled out so that Esme and I were left alone in the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming over today," she said, coming to sit next to me.

"Thank you for having us," I told her.

"Anytime, dear."

She smiled at me warmly and placed her hand on top of mine. I turned my hand over in hers, and she squeezed mine gently. Looking up at her face, and for the first time I knew what it felt like to have a mother. My memories of my own mother were blurry, but I was filled with images of her looking a lot like Esme. I held her hand feeling like a little boy. I shook my head as I thought of how I was once a member of the Volturi, and now I was being changed by women in my life. Esme gave my hand another squeeze just as Leah came back into the room. Esme and Leah hugged each other promised to meet each other in a few days to buy things for the house.

After that, we finally left for home hand in hand.

**Leah's point of view:**

My heart swelled as I held Felix's hand while we walked home, once again we shared little details about our lives. I wanted to know everything about him, and it seemed he felt the same. I looked at Felix who caught my stare. He grinned at me and put his arm around my waist, grinning back I copied his action.

"I like your family," he said.

"They are your family now too," I said, looking at him. "I think Esme likes having someone else to take care of."

"I don't deserve it."

I stopped walking, turning to him before I put my hands on his chest.

"I don't know how you can say that, Felix," I said. "After you've made me so happy, happier than anything or any other relationship I've been in."

He was silent as he looked in to my eyes, searching them.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, cupping his cheek.

"I …" he started and swallowed. "I feel like I don't deserve you. I have such a bad past that …."

"And you love me even though I hated and killed your kind," I said, cutting him off. "You love me enough to bring me out of the depression I've had. You've made me forget everything I've been through this past year, from my ex imprinting on my cousin and best friend to me phasing."

"It's not the same, Leah," he whispered, his hand came to cup my cheek, and I kissed the side of his palm.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," he replied.

He pulled me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his large shoulders and buried my head on this chest and cried for his pain and uncertainties. I could feel his shoulder shaking, and I knew he was crying tearlessly.

"I need you so much it hurts," I said, not caring if it sounded too vulnerable.

"I need you too, love," he said, straightening up to look at me and placing his hand on my cheek. "You have no idea."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said quietly.

"Take me home, Felix," I said.

"Gladly," he said lifting me up by my waist, and I wrapped my legs around him.

We quickly got home, and he set me down by the bed. While keeping my eyes on him the whole time, I peeled off my clothes. His eyes grew dark with lust at the sight of the panties and bra I had chosen.

"Is this Alice's doing?" His voice was deep and husky.

"Yes," I said, I smiled wickedly at him.

"I'll have to thank her."

He pushed me back on the bed as his lips found mine.

The next morning, I woke early feeling tired from the little sleep I had gotten but that didn't bother me. I was used to getting little sleep from the constant patrols I had to run prior to the Volturi's visit. I felt Felix pull me closer to him, and I grinned into his side. I lifted myself up and leaned on my elbow to look at his face. It seemed calm and his eyes were closed.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning?" he asked me and cracking his eye open at me.

"No."

I leaned down and kissed him chastely.

"Mmm," he said. "I'm glad you are awake."

"Me too," I murmured against his lips.

We kissed for several moments before I pulled away.

"Jacob asked me to run a patrol this morning," I said.

"I know," he said, sighing.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone?" I bit my lip.

"Jacob asked me to come by the shop."

"He did?"

I sat up not bothering to cover myself up.

"Yes," he said. "I think they want to show you they are trying with our relationship."

He leaned up and kissed my neck.

"Mmhmm," I hummed.

"I love you." His voice tickled my neck.

"I love you too," I replied.

I kissed his head and rested my cheek against it. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am going to miss you," he said.

My arms tightened around him. This would be the first time we would be apart since the imprint happened. We had yet to leave each other but I felt an ache in my chest already. Would he be all right without me? Would he be able to stay on his new diet? What happened if he _did _go off of it? What if tension grew at work causing a fit between Felix and my pack brothers?

"Leah?"

I looked at him as he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I … Are you sure you're ready to …"

I trailed off not wanting to offend him.

"Baby, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," he said in a soothing voice.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Felix's hand came up to touch my cheek.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I do."

His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing against my skin. I leaned against his hand, and I closed my eyes. I _did_ _not_ want to leave him. A tightening in my chest wrapped itself around me. Taking a deep breath, I tried calming myself. A knock on the door caused us to pull away from each other.

"I'm guessing that is Jacob." I sighed, looking up at Felix, I pouted causing him to chuckle.

"It will only be a few hours."

"True, but still."

"Leah?"Jacob's voice called out as a door opened.

"We'll be right out," Felix called back. "We'll be fine, Leah."

Felix gave me a short but deep kiss before getting up. He dressed simple while I put on a tank top and shorts. He gave me a quick kiss before heading out with Jacob. I watched the two as they entered Jacob's new truck. He gave me a wink as they drove off which cause me to smile.

**From Felix's point of view:**

I let my head rest against the back of the seat as Jacob and I rode towards the shop. I wished I could spend all of my time with Leah, but I knew that wasn't realistic. I missed her so much, and I wondered how I had lived without her for so long. I hoped I would do well working in the shop. Demetri and I had also worked on building cars that came from some of the people we'd hunted. Hopefully, my knowledge of cars would help break the ice between me and Leah's brothers, Seth especially.

"Is Seth coming around?" I asked, glancing at Jacob.

"A little," Jacob said. "He did see how happy you made her yesterday, but I know he still has his doubts."

I folded my arms across my chest sighing.

"He _is_ coming around though," Jacob said. "Don't worry."

We pulled into the parking spaces behind a large garage.

"When did you open the garage?"

Jacob and I stepped out of the truck and walked towards the brick building.

"Carlisle bought it for me right after Nessie was born. We both wanted me to be able to support myself and, when the time comes, Nessie too," Jacob said. "I haven't been able to work here as much as I wanted to lately, but now I hope we can start things up again."

"Carlisle is very generous."

"He is," Jacob agreed.

We walked into the shop where all of Leah's pack except Embry was, along with two other men who I hadn't met. By their smell, I could tell they were werewolves. Quil and the two men were working on two cars in the shop. Seth saw me, frowned, and went into the front room where, I assumed, interactions with customers took place. My heart sank. I had hoped that I would be approach him today, but it didn't seem like that would be possible.

"Hey, don't worry about it, man," Quil said, by my shoulder. "He just needs time."

I folded my arms as I kept my eyes on Seth. I was starting to get tired of people telling me that. The air was thick for a moment as the guys returned to work.

"Oh good, we have some customers," Jacob said trying to break the air.

"Don't get so excited boss," one of the men I didn't know said. "These are Brady and my mom's cars here for an oil change."

"I guess it's better than nobody," Jacob said sighing. "Boys, this is Felix, Felix this is Brady and Collin."

Both of them nodded at me, and I couldn't help but notice them share a glance with each other. The day was slow, and we only had a few cars to work on. I ended up helping Jacob brainstorm some ideas on advertising. I somehow got along with the pack better -with the exception of Seth- than I thought I would. Luckily, knowing about cars seemed to help a lot and we ended up discussing the differences of American and foreign cars.

I was very surprised by being around humans that came into the shop. In a way, it was easy because I had spent time around humans while in Italy. At the same time, I was pleasantly surprised that I could stop myself the few times when a human came in that smelled appetizing. Before, I wouldn't have hesitated by drinking their blood but those thoughts disgusted me. I also knew drinking blood would cause a strain on my relationship with Leah and derail any progress I had made with Seth.

Around noon, Esme brought over one of the cars to be worked on along with several batches of cookies that were instantly gone. Throughout the day, we had a few people come in to get their cars worked on, and the rest of the boys felt hopeful that business would pick up soon. In the afternoon, Collin showed me how to use the computer, something that was new to me. A woman came in while we were up front who tried flirting with me, but I ignored her advances while Collin smirked.

"So have you been working here long?" she asked me.

She took a piece of her long, bleached blonde hair and twisted it around her finger.

"Today is my first day," I admitted.

"I'm glad you are here," she said, grinning at me and leaning forward, trying to show off her cleavage. "Maybe when you are done we can get a cup of coffee."

"I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend," I said quickly.

"Well let me know if you change your mind."

She winked at me before leaving the shop.

"Good thing Leah wasn't here," Colin said. "She would have torn her to pieces."

I rolled my eyes at Colin's comment and folded my arms across my chest as I leaned against the counter.

"Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Colin asked. "It's for the pack and their imprints."

"I'm not sure," I said looking at Colin. "It's up to Leah."

"It would be cool if you came."

"Even though I'm a vampire?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, shrugging. "We can't hurt you anyway since you are an imprint, well unless you hurt Leah though."

"Of course," I said, smiling at Colin.

My head snapped to the door as I caught Leah's scent and saw her walking up to the shop.

"Speak of the devil," Colin said, slapping me on the shoulder before going in the back just as she opened the door.

I smiled at Leah as my eyes met hers, and she made her way over to me. She reached for me, and I wound my arms around her.

"How was your day?" she asked me, putting her hands on my chest and up over my shoulders.

"Good," I said, giving her a peck on her lips.

"You didn't have any problems with blood did you?"

"Were you worried?" I quirked an eye brow at her.

"Maybe a little," she said honestly.

"No there weren't any problems," I replied.

I leaned down to kiss her again stopping when the door opened. Leah and I stepped apart from each other as the bleached blonde came back in.

"Oh," she said, her eyes running shrewdly over Leah. "I didn't know you were busy, I thought I'd give you my number in case you changed your mind."

"Sorry; he's not interested," Leah said, her eyes narrowing at the girl.

"That's up to him don't you think?" replied tartly.

"From what I gathered, he already told you about me and told you no," Leah said. "Don't make me show you that he isn't interested in you."

The girl's eyes widened at Leah's words and then gave her a dirty look before fleeing the shop. My eyes scanned over Leah as she looked angrily at the girl while she drove away in her car. My hands found her hips, and Leah turned to me all of her anger melting away.

"You know you are sexy when you are mad," I murmured in her ear before kissing her neck.

"No kissing my sister in the shop." I heard Quil yell through the door leading into the shop.

We looked to see the pack watching us.

"Oh good grief," Leah said, shaking her head at them as Jacob came into the front of the shop.

"Hey Lee, how was patrolling?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing to report, boss."

"Did your shoulder bother you?" he asked.

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

"Good," he said. "I know Colin already invited you, but we are having a bonfire tonight, and we'd like you to come. It will just be the pack and imprints."

"Is the other pack all right with this?" Leah asked.

"Didn't really tell them you were coming," Jacob said.

"What about Sam?" Leah asked.

"He's like Seth, he feels hesitant about everything," Jacob replied. Leah growled deep in her throat and Jacob held up his hands. "After everything you went through, he owes it to you to be opened-minded about this."

"If you are sure about me being there," I said. "I don't want to start any more problems."

"You're part of the family now."

"Thank you, Jacob," Leah said smiling at him.

"No problem," Jacob replied. "We'll see you two at seven then."

**Leah's point of view:**

I leaned against Felix's side as we drove to first beach to be with my pack and their imprints. I was glad that Felix was doing so well with the pack, especially after the bump even with the bumps we had with Seth. Felix parked the car and I stopped him from opening the door and kissed him passionately. I had patrolled all day, showered, and gotten ready for the bonfire when we got home so that didn't leave us much time alone together.

"Baby, we have to stop," Felix said.

He groaned loudly as I kissed his neck.

"Why?" I said looking up at him.

"Because I am not having sex with you in the car while your brothers are so close," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a big, bad, tough vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, but they'll kill me if they catch us," he said smirking at me.

"I guess you are right," I said huffing.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Felix told me giving me one last kiss before getting out of the car.

We walked over to the bonfire where I tensed up as I noticed some of Sam's pack giving us dirty looks. Jacob and Nessie came over and invited us to sit with them. I was afraid that the other pack would start something with Felix and but I was glad that they didn't.

"Do you like the house, Felix?" Nessie asked. The way she talked was unnerving for how young she was.

"It's very nice," Felix replied, smiling at her.

"My Jacob and I went hunting today," she said. "I won."

"You won, huh? What game were you playing?"

"Who could kill a deer first. Now I don't have to eat a stinky hot dog, but I am going to have some of Emily's brownies."

"Looks like you have someone wrapped around your finger," Felix said while looking at Jacob.

"My Jacob loves me very much," Ness said simply.

As we sat and talked, Claire came running over to give me a hug.

"Aunt Leah!" she said, her arms going around my neck.

"Hey there, Claire Bear," I said.

"Aunt Leah, this in my first bonfire," she said excitedly. "My Quil said I am his special guest!"

"I know you are," I said grinning at the girl.

"He said you would have a special guest too," she said looking over at Felix.

"This is my boyfriend, Felix," I said smiling at Felix.

"He is very handsome," she whispered in my ear, but I knew that Felix heard her anyway.

"He is," I agreed.

"You know who I think is handsome?" Claire whispered into my ear

"Who?" I said, knowing who her answer would be.

"Quil."

"He is too," I said, smiling down at the little girl. "You should ask him to dance."

"I never have before," the girl said her eyes going large and round. "I'm nervous."

"Quil can show you how to dance," I assured her.

"Thank you, Aunt Leah," she said giving me a huge hug before surprising us all by giving Felix a hug too. "It was nice meeting you. Uncle Felix."

I grinned at the sight of Felix hugging the girl. We watched as the three, nearly four, year old went over to Quil and asked him to dance. He led her over to the area where other imprint couples were dancing. All of who smiled at Claire and Quil as he picked the small girl up.

"So you think I'm handsome," Felix said, moving beside me.

"Maybe," I said, as he put his arm around me.

"Maybe I think you are good looking too," he said, leaning against his side.

I cuddled into his side as we talked to my family for a few moments more until dinner was called. I kissed his cheek before going to get some food before it was gone. The rest of the night went smoothly, and no one seemed to be bothered when I moved to sit between Felix's legs.

"Tonight wasn't so bad," Felix murmured in my ear.

"Were you worried?" I asked.

"A little," he said. "I wasn't sure how the other pack would react."

"I'm sure the guys talked to them," I told him, turning my head to give Felix a kiss.

I turned to see Emily quietly talking to Sam who was frowning. She placed her hand on his arm as she talked to him before Sam shook his head and stormed off. I had a feeling his abrupt departure had to do with me.

"I'll be right back," I said to Felix.

I could feel Felix watching me as I followed Sam. I found Sam standing down the beach with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I'm just fine," he said curtly.

"Sure," I said sarcastically which seemed to be set him off.

"I have no idea why you brought him here tonight, Lee," Sam said. "You have no business bringing him here."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no business bringing the leech here."

"Felix is my imprint," I said through clenched teeth. "I don't need your permission to bring my imprint here when Jacob invited us."

"He's a leech," Sam said loudly.

"He's also my imprint," I yelled loudly. "It doesn't matter if he is a vampire. I love him."

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let you two come here," Sam said. "It's bad for the tribe."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It's good for the tribe. It shows them that there are vampires out there than can be trusted. I thought that's what you wanted for us."

"What I want is you to stop thinking you have imprinted on someone who is just here for sex and will leave you soon," he said his eyes narrowing.

I heard growling behind me, and I saw a quick movement to my right. My eyes widened when I realized that Felix was going after Sam. I stood frozen but was glad that my pack had enough sense to stop Felix and Sam from killing each other. I quickly snapped out of it as I saw Felix struggling against Quil, Seth, and Embry. I made my way to stand in front of Felix, and I placed my hands on his face.

"Baby, I'm okay," I said quietly. "Please stop. Let me take you home."

Felix breathed deeply giving Sam a dirty look before looking at my face again. I could see him start to calm down, so Quil, Seth, and Embry loosened their hold on Felix.

"Let's go home, sweetheart."

I kept my eyes locked on his before he nodded slowly as I put my arms around him and we walked to the car. I could hear loud voices behind us while we got into the car. I put my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks. "I shouldn't have gotten upset like that."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm mad too. Thank you for trying to defend me."

"You are my girl," he said leaning his head against the back of his seat. "I have to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Leah, you don't understand," he said, looking at me.

"What don't I understand?"

"I just need to feel like I can help you. I need to protect you. I can't let anything bad happen to you."

"I guess understand. I feel the same way about you. I'm just not used to having anyone help me …"

"Let me take care of you, baby."

He kissed me tenderly, making me melt.

He leaned his head against the seat again and looked out over the beach. I put my head on his shoulder while Felix started the car. We headed home, and I felt glad to be as far away from Sam as possible.

"I know we hunted yesterday, but could we do a quick trip tonight?" he asked me.

"Sure."

After pulling into the drive way, I phased and ran with Felix. I felt horrible for what Sam had done to Felix. Didn't he trust my brothers and me? I felt Quil, Jacob, and Embry phase as these question ran through my mind.

_Hey what happened after we left? _I asked as I watched Felix take down a deer.

I saw images of Jared, Paul, and Colin holding Sam back away from us. I could see Sam's hurt expression as I talked to Felix and calmed him down. I then saw Emily come over and talk to Sam. He took several deep calming breaths before turning away from us and going farther down the beach while an angry Emily went after him.

_I've never seen Emily so mad, _Quil commented.

_Serves him right, _I thought shaking my head.

_I thought he would be more opened-minded after we talked with him, _Embry thought.

_You talked with him Embry? I'm touched, _I thought.

_Yeah, I can see that you and the leech are in love, _he thought back with a grin.

It was silent for a few moments, the guys hated the touchy-feely moments. Felix finished his meal, and we started back home. I then thought of Sam coming after us.

_He wouldn't do that especially since you are technically on Cullen territory, _Jacob thought.

_I hope you are right, _I thought I pushed myself faster to keep up with Felix.

_We'll keep an eye on it, don't worry, Leah, _Quil said.

_Thanks, guys, _I thought before phasing.

I didn't bother to put on any clothes as I went into the house. I felt sore and tired after patrolling, and could use a bath. I ran the bath water as hot as it would go, and I went into the bedroom to get my nightgown. When I went back into the bathroom, Felix was waiting in the tub for me.

"I didn't know I ordered a bath for two," I said smirking at him.

"I could use your company," he said, and I could see the sadness in his eyes that made my heart ache.

"Here move forward," I said touching his shoulder.

He moved forward, and I sat behind him. He leaned back to rest his head on my shoulder.

"Aren't we supposed to be sitting the other way around?"

"We could be," I said. "It's my turn to hold you."

"You're too good to me."

I ran my fingers up and down his arms and I kissed his shoulder.

"I have reason to be."

"Why is it every time I start to think that I am worthy of you someone has to come along and bring up my doubts again?" His voice was full of anguish.

"Because they are narrow minded idiots," I said, through gritted teeth. "Trust me, if you weren't worth my time I wouldn't have imprinted on you."

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you'd be with me if we hadn't imprinted?"

I situated myself around so that I straddled him.

"I honestly don't know," I said, "I … I think that it would have taken us longer to get together, but I think I would have fallen in love with you even if it we didn't have magic helping us."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his large fingers flexed on my hips.

"I am," I said my hands caressing his cheeks.

"Even though your family is against us?"

"Yes," I told him. "Even then. Look at how my pack fits in with the Cullens. We shouldn't be a family with them but that is how it is. Even Jacob imprinted on a vampire too even if she is only half."

"That is true." He sighed, his cold breath hitting my cheek. "I just feel so unsure. I've never had people care about me before and now I find myself with a family and a woman who loves me."

"You had better get used to it, dear."

I leaned into to give him a long, deep kiss.

"I love you so much," I murmured against his lips.

"I love you too."

The next morning, I once again felt myself awaken in Felix's arms. I sighed contently as his fingers danced over my skin.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Let's stay a little longer," I said when he started to move away.

"If you say so, babe," he said, and I felt him kiss my head.

I smiled as I started kissing him across his chest. I giggled as I heard him make a deep moan in his throat, and I moved to kiss his mouth. I groaned when I heard a knock at the door.

"Ignore them and they'll go away," I murmured against his lips.

"It's Sam and Emily, and I'm sure he'd kill me if he knew what we were doing," he said smirking at me.

"You owe me," I said getting up.

I threw on one of his shirts which was huge on me and a pair of jeans.

"Not sure you'd be wearing that shirt of mine," he said eyeing me. "Not that you don't look hot in my stuff."

"Oh don't worry," I said, smirking at Felix, "I don't mind sending Sam a message."

He rolled his eyes.

I walked to the living area and opened the door and leaned against the frame while giving Sam a dirty look.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold tone.

"I wanted to … I wanted to … " Sam said started.

"Yes?"

"This is ridiculous," Sam said looking at Emily. "We should just go home."

Sam started to turn away while Emily's eyes narrowed at him.

"No now," Emily said firmly, "or you'll be sleeping outside for another week."

My eyebrows rose as Sam froze and turned around to face us unwillingly as if he was under an alpha command.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted last night," he said looking between Felix and I. "I should have given you two a chance. I know your pack has for you."  
"And?" Emily urged.

"We want to invite you to dinner tomorrow night," Sam muttered, looking down at his feet.

He looked so helpless by Emily's orders it made me want to laugh.

"Why would you want to do that?" Felix asked.

I could hear a rumbling coming from Felix's chest.

"Because you're with Leah," Emily said as if it wasn't a big deal, "and that makes you family. It would also be a good time for you boys to get to know each other."

I ignored the rumbling coming from Sam now as well, and I hugged Emily. I never felt so grateful to have her in my life as I did now.

"Thank you, Emily," I said into her ear.

"You're welcome," she replied.

I smiled at Sam and Emily as I pulled away from her.

"We would be happy to join you," I said.

Sam and Emily left after we got details about the dinner. I felt hopeful that this would help Sam come to terms with Felix and me.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Leah's point of view:**

I took a deep breath as I pulled into my mother's driveway. I felt extremely nervous, which never happened when I talked with Mom about the men I dated. When I was with Sam, I usually shared tell her every detail about our dates, and we didn't have any issue discussing my physical relationship with him, either.

She would be unhappy with the news of my imprinting on a vampire, though. I could picture the scowl on her face when I told her about him. She would be unhappy that I was happy with a vampire. Would she say how disappointed my father would be in me?

I took a deep breath, thinking of how much had changed within the past week. Ever since I had met and imprinted on Felix. I was happy now, and hopefully, she would sense this.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered.

I walked into the house. The scent of my favorite cookies hit me as soon as I stepped in.

"Mom?" I asked.

"In the kitchen," she called back.

I walked into Mom's modest kitchen, where she was bent over the stove, pulling cookies out of it.

"Oh good, I got here before the boys," I said cheerfully.

"Yes," Mom said, keeping her back to me as she placed the cookies on a cooling rack. "So how have things been since your near fight?"

_Oh good, she doesn't know yet._ I felt grateful that Seth hadn't told her about Felix and me. It was my job to fill her in on my new relationship.

"Mom, I have something to tell you," I said nervously.

From the tone of my voice Mom to turn and look at me up and down.

"So you came to tell me why I haven't seen you since the battle?" she asked. She examined me more closely "You look different. You look happy."

"I am, Mom … I've imprinted."

"Oh dear, I'm happy for you," she said. "You really do look happy."

"I really am," I said thinking of Felix. A big smile crossed my face.

"So who is this boy?" she asked. Mom knew that I had hoped to imprint so I could move on from my feelings for Sam. "Is he Quileute, do I know his parents, and when do I get to meet him?"

"Mom, you had better sit down."

She sat down, and I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Leah, you're starting to worry me," she said. "It's not like he's a vampire or anything."

I blinked at my mother and felt the blood drain away from my face.

"Leah, please tell me I am wrong," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered back.

I watched her stand on shaky legs and move to the oven. She started putting the cookies on the cooling rack. I knew that she needed time to process what I just told her, so I waited patiently.

After she finished, she put her palms on the counter, and looked out the window. I got up cautiously and moved next to her.

"Mom?" I ventured. "Please say something."

She was silent so I put my hand on her shoulder which caused her to face me.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry?" She looked surprised.

"Because I imprinted on a vampire," I whispered.

"I'm not angry, sweetie," she said soothingly. "This is just hard to digest."

"Are you sure you aren't angry?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"I'm sure," she said, and gave me a gentle smile. "I always thought that Seth would be the one to imprint on the vampire."

I threw my head back and laughed at that comment. Mom _would_ think something like that.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"Would tomorrow night be alright?"

"I'd like that," she said. "So where is he now?"

"He's working with the pack in the shop."

"How did your brother react?"

"He decided to become the protective brother on me now that I've imprinted," I said, rolling my eyes.

"He's just trying to look after you," Mom said, putting her hand on my cheek. "So where are you staying?"

"In a house that belongs to the Cullens."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would be staying in a house of theirs."

"Neither did I," I admitted. "That's the nice thing about imprinting: it changes things in a good way."

"Are you being safe?"

"Mom," I said, sighing. "I can't get pregnant, and we won't be sleeping with anyone else, so we don't have to worry about protection."

"I guess so." She looked skeptical.

I could tell by the look on her face that she was upset that I couldn't give her grandkids. There was always, Seth though.

"So, what's he like?" Mom asked.

"His name is Felix," I said, the ever present grin crossing my face. "He was part of the Volturi."

Mom flinched and raised her hand to throat.

"I … I know it's unusual, and against everything you and Dad raised us against, but …"

"I know, sweetie. You love him. I can't deny the happiness I see when you talk about him. Your eyes light up and you get this goofy grin." Mom sighed. "It reminds me of when I met your dad."

"And Pop wasn't happy with him," I said. I heard their story a thousand times.

"But he loved your father, and I'm sure I'll love Felix too." Mom put her hand on mine.

"I'm sure you will," I replied, turning my hand over.

**Seth's point of view:**

I sighed as I watched Felix leave. It had been his second day at the shop, and I watched him closely. I had to do it for my sister. He worked hard and seemed to enjoy working with cars. He didn't show an ounce of temptation when customers came into the store, but that could only mean so much.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I had to admit, Felix wasn't a bad guy. I still had my reservations and the 'what ifs' running through my mind, though. And he was a part of the Volturi. I couldn't get over that. What if he ended up using her? What if he left for Italy? What if he broke her heart? I knew she would be crushed if any of those things happened.

I just didn't know if I was willing to accept it yet, but I could see myself accepting their relationship someday.

My head snapped to the front of the shop as I heard my name. I could see Sam talking with Jacob, who was looking over his shoulder at me. Jacob gestured to me to join them. I stood, wiped my hand off on a rag, and walked to the front.

Jacob said something to Sam in a low voice before he squeezed Sam on the shoulder. As Jacob passed me to go into the shop he gave me a smile. I leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"I'm guessing this visit's not about your car?" I said.

"Emily is having Leah and Felix over for dinner tonight," Sam said, as if that explained everything.

"Okay," I said. "And?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath.

"I guess … I guess I wanted to see what you thought of him."

I blinked in surprise. I didn't expect Sam to seek me out and ask me this.

"Why?"

"Well … because I have to know that this is what is best for Leah."

"Is this really about her, Sam?"

"Of course it is." He sounded surprised and defensive.

"Are you sure you're not asking because of what happened between the two of you?"

"What?"

"Is this really about the tribe, or does this have to do with the whole imprinting fiasco?"

"I love Emily," he said in a low, firm voice.

"I know you do," I said, just as low. "But are you really only worried about the tribe?"

Sam was silent, and he looked like he was deciding what to say.

"I love Emily," he repeated. "I still care for Leah, in a way. I want her to be happy, but I don't trust him to make her happy."

"Did you not see how happy she was last night?" I asked Sam, my eyes narrowing.

"Of course …"

"Then how could you say those things to her and come asking my opinion?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Seth, I didn't mean …"

"Oh, of course you didn't," I said venomously. "I love my sister. After all of the things I had to watch her go through because of _you, _I'm willing to give him a chance. He makes her happy, happier than she was with you, in fact. If you 'care' about my sister, you'll let her be with him and not interfere. You owe her that much."

I didn't wait for him to reply, and I turned to stomp back into the shop. Ignoring Jacob calling after me, I made my way to car. I didn't drive off, but needing a moment to calm down. I was angry. _He _had hurt my sister. I had to watch Leah's heart break. I had to listen her cry for him when she thought no one could hear her. I had to feel all of the sorrow she felt for _him._ He was acting as if he had a right to interfere with her life, now that she had someone new.

I jumped as the passenger door opened and Jacob sat down beside me.

"You alright, man?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I crossed my arms.

"I heard what Sam said."

"I can't believe he would try to end things with them after what he put her through." My voice sounded rash.

"He just needs time like you did, Seth."

"I hope so."

We were silent for awhile, lost in thought.

"You know Felix isn't a bad guy …"

"I don't know that."

Jacob sighed. "You'll see one day that he's changed."

I snorted before we fell silent again. I closed my eyes allowing myself to calm down.

I broke the silence first. "Thanks, Jake."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you back in the shop," Jacob said.

"Sure thing, boss." I gave him a smile before he got out of the car.

I stared out of the car window not really looking at anything. I sighed, getting out of the car and hoping for my sister's sake that Sam would accept their relationship.

**Leah's point of view:**

Mom and I talked for an hour before I left to meet Esme to buy things for the house. I met her in a large furniture store.

"How did meeting with your mother go?" Esme asked as I accepted a hug from her.

"It went well."

"Good," she said, giving me her warm, motherly smile. "So, I made a list of things I thought we could get."

We walked into the store as she discussed the list she had made.

"Esme, we only need a few things," I said. "We don't want you to put too much effort into buying these things for us."

"Leah," Esme said, stopping to give me a stern look. "You and Felix are like my children, and I want to take care of you."

I stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Esme, I want to apologize to again for how I treated you and your family in the past," I said, feeling touched by her words. "You didn't deserve it. I was so blinded by my hatred that I couldn't see your goodness."

"You're forgiven, dear," she said, putting her hand on mine.

We walked through the store, and I was surprised that she could find things that were to my taste. I felt like these things would make out small house a home. Conversation flowed easily as we shopped. It reminded me of the ones I often had with my own mother. Esme, despite my protests, paid for the things we found.

"It's lucky I brought the truck," she said as we loaded our things into the back.

"It is," I agreed.

I looked at Esme's face. She seemed happy that she could help take care of us. I felt a pang of jealously, wishing I could care for someone like she did her adopted children. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had Felix in my life now. In our own way, we were taking care of each other and helping each other with the demons we each had faced. I smiled at the thought.

"I'll meet you at the house?" Esme asked, breaking my train of thought.

I nodded as I hoped in the car. I hoped that Felix would be there, as I missed him terribly. We made our way to the house. I could feel the pull I had towards Felix leading me towards the house, our house. I smiled as I pulled into the drive, where Felix was waiting for me on the porch. I jumped out and made my way quickly to him. He picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me deeply.

"Someone is happy," I said breathlessly, smiling at him when we broke apart.

"I am," he said. "My girl is back."

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line, but couldn't help but feel pleased. I gazed into his eyes, and I realized that they had turned from their normal dark red color to an orange-red color.

"Your eyes have changed color," I said in awe. I brought my fingers to rub the skin below his eyes.

"They have," Felix said, looking proud. "I'm actually enjoying my diet."

"I'm relieved," I said. "I'm sure that helps you out a lot."

"It really does," he said. "But having you helps out the most."

We heard a car door slam, and we looked at Esme sheepishly and stepped away from each other as if we had been caught doing something wrong.

"Hello, Felix," she said, coming to the porch.

The two hugged, and I smiled at the sight. Felix needed Esme, too, and I could see the mother-son-connection the two already shared. It was nice to know that Felix had other people that cared about him. He deserved it.

"How much did you two buy?" Felix asked as he eyed the back of the truck.

"Oh, just a few things to make you feel at home," Esme said smiling at him.

"Esme," Felix said, looking uncomfortable. "I will pay you back …"

"No, Felix," she said softly. "No, sweetie."

"But why?" he asked. "I don't want charity."

I could tell that what he said hurt Esme.

"It's not charity," she said, putting her hands on his large arms. "I want to take care of you, my son."

"I don't deserve it."

"You do," she said, moving her hand to his cheek. "It's a mother's instinct, trust me."

He hugged her; Esme looked tiny in his arms.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Mom."

"You're welcome," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

We unloaded the things we bought, storing most of them in spare room to keep until after we painted the house. After an hour of moving things, Esme left so we could get ready for dinner.

"You know I wouldn't mind being late," Felix said. He came up behind me, ran his hands up and down my sides, and kissed my neck.

"Mmm, Felix," I said, loving that we couldn't get enough of each other. I turned in his arms to kiss him. "We can't…be late…what would…they think?"

"I don't care," he growled at me, and we moved to our bedroom.

We ended up showing up to Emily and Sam's twenty minutes late. Emily had a huge smile on her face as I handed her a pie that Felix had made (not that he would take credit for it). I went into the kitchen to help Emily to finish making dinner, but I knew we would talk. I glanced at Felix and Sam, who were sitting at other ends of the living area and glaring at each other.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave those two alone?" I asked once we were in the kitchen.

"Yes," she said in a loud voice. "He knows not to do anything or he can sleep outside for another week."

"It's amazing that you can bring down the Alpha so quickly."  
"It's something to do with being his imprint," she said, smiling.

"Are you really making him sleep outside?" I whispered, even though I knew they could hear me.

"Yes," she said. "I may change my mind, though, if he behaves himself tonight."

"Man, you are tough," I said. "I couldn't make Felix do that even though he doesn't sleep."

"No imprint can at the stage you two are at," Emily said.

"True," I said, smiling. I heard growling from Sam in the living room.

Sam then came into the kitchen and grabbed the stack of plates.

"Do we really need four plates?" Sam asked as he placed them on the table.

"Yes," Emily said, giving him a pointed look.

"It's not like he's going to eat," Sam said under his breath just as Felix came into the doorway.

"I am here for when she eats, and she is there for me when I need to feed," Felix said as he leaned against frame of the kitchen's entrance.

Sam glared at him, and Felix winked at me. We sat the table before eating. Both of the men were quiet, but Emily and I talked the whole time. I felt glad that I had her back in my life now. We had been like sisters before Sam imprinted, and I felt like we picked up where we had left off. Throughout dinner I noticed Sam slowly relax. I didn't know if it was the time around Felix that was helping or if it was the number of beers he drank.

After dinner I found myself helping Emily wash dishes. Sam and Felix went into the living room at our insistence.

"So, Sam and I are moving up the wedding to a month from now," she said casually. I could tell that she had wanted to tell me this all night.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, and the plate I was washing almost slipped out of my hand, but I caught it.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm about two months," she said, nodding. "I want to get married before I start showing."

I looked at Emily, and she was beaming.

"Oh, Emily," I said throwing my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

We broke apart, brushing our tears away.

"I'm going to be an aunt," I said, beaming.

"And as their aunt you have to help me shop for baby things."

"I will, Emily," I promised, picking up the dish again.

"I've missed this," she said. "I love the boys, but I miss spending time with a girl."

"I do, too," I admitted.

"I think you have it worse, since you have to share your thoughts with them," Emily said.

"At first it was," I admitted, "but they are my brothers now. I don't think they like it when they see Felix and I together."

"So," she asked. "What is it like being with Felix?"

"Are you thinking of going over to vampires?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No way," she said, shaking her hand. "I am happy with my man. He knows what I like."

"I feel the same," I said, bumping my hip with hers.

We giggled as we talked about our men and finished up the dishes.

**Felix's point of view:**

Leah and Emily ushered us into the living room, where I had to be alone with Sam again. As if it wasn't awkward enough. I let my thoughts wonder, and I hoped we could go home soon. I sighed as I watched Sam stock off towards another room. I had hoped that we would be able to talk and at least become friendly with each other. Emily was important to Leah, and I gathered that we would be spending a lot of time with the Uleys.

I stood, deciding that I had to talk to him, for Leah's sake. I found him in the garage, working on a motorcycle. His jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything.

"Sam, we should talk," I said.

"Why?" His voice was harsh.

"Because, whether you like it or not, I am a part of your life now. After everything you put her through, we deserve your support."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, and looked up at me. "I want to support her and for her to be happy. After everything, she deserves that. I don't trust you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I just … I just can't help but think you won't be good for her."

"Well, I seem to make her happy. You'll have to get over the trust issue."

"If you hurt her, I'll never forgive myself."

"Does this really have to do with her happiness?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes … and no," he said. "I've been feeling so _guilty _because I still care for Leah, even though I'm not in love with her anymore."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say to him. I thought for a long moment.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I feel like I make her happy, and she makes me so happy. I can't tell you how long I've waited for her. Don't feel guilty anymore, because I am the right man for her."

"I guess that is all I can ask," he said and ran a hand through his hair.

A silence fell over us. My eyes ran over the garage. I noticed several bikes that he was working on. They looked at various stages of completion.

"Have you worked on all of the bikes?" I asked.

He hesitated, and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it's a hobby. When I have time, I come here and work on them. I used to want to run my own shop, but I doubt I would be able to get it up and running now."

"They look good," I said, and I ran my hand over one of the bikes.

"Thanks," he said, eyeing me wearily.

"Do you need help on that one?"

He nodded, and we started working together. Every so often we would make comments about the bike. As we worked, an idea blossomed in my mind.

**Leah's point of view:**

Emily and I walked back to the living room which we found empty.

"Um, where did they go?" she asked looking worried. "Should we call the guys? I don't want our men murdering each other."

"Follow me," I said, grabbing her wrist and going after my pull to Felix.

We found the guys in the garage, working on one of Sam's bikes. My mouth dropped open as I watched the two. An hour ago they had been ready to kill each other but now they were working on a motorcycle together. Felix looked up at me and smiled, causing my stomach to flip-flop.

"What are you two doing out here?" Emily asked.

"We wanted to give you two girls time to talk," Sam replied, not taking his eyes off of her. "You told her about you being …"

"Yes," she said.

Sam stood and went to stand by Emily and placed his hand on her stomach. Something happened in that moment that made me feel horrible. I felt jealous. It wasn't the same kind of jealousy that I had before I imprinted. I was jealous that she could give her imprint children when I couldn't. I quickly contained the feeling and smiled at my cousin and best friend. Soon after coming across the guys, Felix and I got ready to leave.

"Thank you for dinner," I said, hugging Emily.

"Thank you for coming over," Emily said, hugging me tightly.

Sam nodded at Felix as a goodbye. I smiled weakly at Sam, then took Felix's hand as we walked out of the home.

On our way home, I put my head on Felix's should and tried to act like nothing was bothering me, but inside I felt depressed. The one thing I thought I would get when I finally imprinted was children. I could stop phasing and begin my cycle again. Since I had phased, I had my period maybe a couple of times a year, and I knew that trying to get pregnant would be nearly impossible. I put my hand on my stomach and I quickly moved it away, knowing that if I kept it there I would start to cry. I didn't want to worry Felix.

That night, while I snuggled into Felix's chest, I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of children ran through my mind, and I could feel myself breaking down. I thought I had accepted my fate for not being have children, at least for awhile, but now an unbearable weight settled on me.

"I'm going to go the bathroom," I whispered to him before breaking out of his hold.

"Come back soon, love," he said in his deep voice.

I closed the door to the bathroom before slumping against it. and I brought my knees to my chest. I let the sobs rack through me as I held my middle, where Felix's babies would never grow. I heard Felix shouting through to door to me, and he gently shouldered his way into the room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

I turned away from him and curled further into myself and cried. Felix kneeled down and scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bed.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Leah," he said. "Please, baby, let me help you."

I couldn't. I felt too ashamed. I clung to him as he rocked me.

"Leah, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong," Felix said, his voice full of hurt. "Let me help you."

I wanted to tell him, but at the same time I didn't want to worry him about something that I could deal with on my own. I was too used to doing things on my own, and I didn't need to burden Felix unnecessarily. I took a deep breath, and I knew I needed to move on from this. Pinning over this wouldn't help anything.

I just clutched him further until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning my eyes feeling tired from how much I cried. I felt Felix tighten his hold on me, and I curled into his side. I looked up at him and I could still tell he was worried about me.

He ran his large hand through my hair, calming me down. Even though I couldn't have his children, I would still have him. I opened my mouth to try and say something to him, but the words didn't come out.

"Baby, when you are ready to tell me what's wrong, you will," he said softly.

I nodded as I put my head in his chest and pulled my body even closer to his. That day Felix cooked breakfast for me again. This time I helped out, running my hands over his broad shoulders and upper back and over his stomach. We ended up burning breakfast, but it still tasted good. Felix went off to work while I stayed home, since Esme would be coming over to help paint the spare bedroom. When she arrived, we quickly got started. I looked over at Esme as she hummed to herself while painting.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything, dear."

I took a deep breath. "How did you deal with not being able to have children with Carlisle?"

She looked mildly surprised by my question, and she put her paint brush down.

"It sounds like we are going to have a long talk," she said. "I'll make you a snack, and I'll tell you about my past."

I nodded as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you know how I came to be a vampire?" Esme asked as she sat across the table from me, and I shook my head no. "I had a baby early. He was so tiny and beautiful; holding him in my arms was the happiest moment of my life. He didn't survive, though, which broke my heart. I couldn't deal with the pain of losing him, so I jumped off a cliff to end my life. Carlisle found me and turned me."

"I'm sorry, Esme," I said. "I can't imagine losing a baby."

"Thank you, dear," Esme said. "It was hard for me to deal with his death even after I was changed. It still hurts to this day. It's a little easier now because I have my adopted children. I love them as much as I did my baby that I had lost."

I nodded, taking in what she had said. I could learn to deal with not being able to have children too. I knew I could be the best aunt to Emily's baby and any other pack children that came along.

"Maybe we can adopt too," I said. "I can't imagine going through what Bella did."

"So what brought this on?" Esme asked.

"One of the other imprinted couples is expecting," I said. "I just found out last night, and it brought up a lot of feelings that I had been suppressing."

"Ah, that can do it," Esme said. "You should tell Felix about it."

"I don't want him to worry."

"You will worry him more if you aren't honest with him," Esme said. "Over my years of being married, I've seen how not telling Carlisle things affects our relationship in a negative way."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She gave me a quick hug before we went back to painting. We finished in a few hours, taking our time and getting to know each other. After Esme left, I looked at the time realizing that Felix should have been home hours ago. I felt worried that something had happened to him. _Did he go off of his diet?_ I pushed that thought aside. He wouldn't and the guys would make sure that he wouldn't, go after a human.

I felt my pull towards him and I started walking out into the woods. I knew something was wrong.

**Felix's point of view a few hours earlier:**

I stopped as I heard what she was saying. She didn't want to have a baby with me. I had been having a good day, ever since last night when I was able to talk to Sam. Today at work was great and I felt like a part of the pack, instead of someone who was on the outside. My heart broke when I was walking to the door and I heard Leah say that she didn't want me to worry about her wanting to be a mother.

After imprinting and seeing Nessie, I'd hoped we could have children, something I didn't even know I wanted. That didn't seem to be the case for Leah.

So this is why she had a break down last night. She didn't want to have my children. I wasn't sure how Leah's body would carry a child of ours, but after seeing Nessie I was sure that we would make it through the pregnancy since Leah wasn't fully human. I wanted to see her pregnant with my child and have a little boy that took after me, but that all seemed hopeless now.

I didn't know where I was walking; I just had to get away. I found myself at the cliffs where I found Leah on the day we first met. I sat, feeling unsure of what to do next. I thought she loved me and wanted to be with me always. Now it seemed that she didn't want me because I couldn't give her the child she wanted. Hours later she found me and my anger had risen since I had found out she didn't want my children.

"Felix?" Leah's voice called out.

I turned as she approached me. I stood looking at her, frowning as she tried to hug me.

"Felix what's wrong?" she asked.

I was so angry at her for not wanting to have children together that I wanted to yell at her, but I knew it would hurt her. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret.

"Why don't you want to have children with me?" I asked.

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" she asked looking at me confused.

"I heard you and Esme talking today when I got home …" I said. "I know you don't want to carry a vampire's child."

I started to turn away.

"Felix, how you can say that?" she said angrily coming to stand in front of me and blocking me from leaving, "if you heard us talk you obviously didn't hear all that we were saying."

"I heard enough," I said, my voice growing louder.

"You didn't," she shouted right back. "When I found out that Emily was pregnant yesterday, it broke my heart because I can't give you children!"

"Oh," I said softly, and Leah turned away from me to over look the cliffs.

I wasn't sure how to approach her, how to tell her I was sorry for jumping to conclusions. I saw her shoulders start to shake and I went to her and my heart broke. I pulled her to my chest and let her cry.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know," I said softly.

"It's okay. How could you have known?" she said looking up at me.

"I wish you had told me sooner." I cupped her cheek.

"I didn't know how I felt until Emily told me she was pregnant," Leah said, her voice breaking. "I … I was content not being able have kids, not having a regular cycle. Now that I have you, and knowing that my best friend is sharing something with her imprint that I never will … it just hurt me so much that I didn't know how to express it. I was talking to Esme because she knows how I feel."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay," she told, as me a few more tears leaked of her eyes. I felt helpless to take away her pain.

"Tell me how I can make it better," I asked her.

He arms tightened around me and she laid her head on my chest.

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"Never," I whispered back.

Finally she stopped crying.

"I love you, Leah," I said softly. "Even if we can't have kids together."

"I love you too," she said.

"Please tell me when something's bothering you." I squeezed her hand. "Don't shut me out."

I held her close to me as we walked towards our house.

"Oh my gosh, we were supposed to meet my mom a half an hour ago," she said, as she stopped walking.

"Well, hopefully she'll think we were doing what made us late for Sam and Emily," I said, smirking at her and she smacked my arm.

We quickly made our way to Leah's mother's house, and I felt nervous about meeting my in-laws. Leah opened the door and led us into the kitchen. A women who looked like an older version of Leah greeted us.

"Finally, I thought something had happened to you," the woman said who I assumed to be Sue said before pulling Leah into a hug and then gave me a hug as well.

I smiled, realizing that I would get many more hugs from the family I had now.

"Leah, he's perfect," Sue said.

"Mom," Leah groaned and blushed.

"Here, sit." Sue gestured towards the kitchen table.

"So what are your plans for a job, Felix?" Mom asked.

"I'm working with Sam for now," I explained.

"And your plans for the future?"

"Mom, this isn't an interview," Leah interjected.

"Sorry, just wanted to know." Sue smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course."

Within the next twenty minutes, Seth, Quil, and Embry showed up, to an unsurprised Sue. We sat at the dining room table. I enjoyed talking with every one while they ate, until it was late. I loved hearing Leah and the boys' stories of the pack, and I realized how blessed I was to have a family now.

Later that night as I held Leah in my arms I kissed her lips.

"I know we can't have babies," I said quietly, "but I feel like we have a family already."

Leah gave me a huge smile. "We do, don't we."

I nodded and I kissed her passionately.

**Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
